The man who controls darkness
by Shade77
Summary: This is an Infamous male reader which will not be an X male reader that will be the next book in this multi-part series and before I start I do not own the Infamous series or anything or one who is connected to it just the story I create
1. The right package, the wrong deliverer

**The right package, the wrong deliverer**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

This is a story about a young man who had a good life till it was thrown down a path he was forced to go down it all the way to the end. We find that the story begins in a city surrounded by water with boats having their nets out trying to catch as much fresh fish as they can. This city is called Empire City and as it is the morning the sun is shining brightly onto the building having them glow from the sun hitting the glass upon them. Though there are so many people here we are more focused on two people out of the hundreds walking about enjoying their lives. These two special people are two males sitting on a rooftop watching some T.V, one is a rather large man with dark hair slicked backwards with a pair of sunglasses with a gold outline and black lends this man is named Zeke Dunbar. Next to him on the old warn out couch they were sitting on was a younger and slimmer man with H/C in a H/S, he has E/C with a gray jacket with a white undershirt along with torn dark blue jeans and with cress green shoes (Look it up trust me I am confused as how it is a green myself and I have these clothes myself also H/C= Hair color, H/S= Hair style and E/C= Eye color) with whites side with a black line in the middle of the two colors going around the shoes this young man was Y/N. After a few minutes of watching T.V. Y/N's phone buzzed and he looked at the text he got and got up and headed over to the door leading down from the roof before he was stopped by Zeke asking him a question.

Zeke: Hey Y/N hold your horses where are you going the show just got good.

Y/N stopped on a dime and turned around to face the older male still sitting on the couch as the T.V. continued to play the show as the two looked at each other before Y/N answered Zeke's question.

Y/N: Yeah before Cole left to go on vacation with Trish he asked me if I could do his job and I just got a text to deliver a package all the way to the historic district so I best go now or I will be late delivering it.

After a few minutes Zeke nodded his head he turned back to watching the T.V. and laughing at it as Y/N headed back to the door and grabbed his black skateboard that was leaning next to it as he headed down stairs and out the door of the apartment building. He started to run and then he threw the board ahead of him onto its wheels as he then jumped on it and skated to the place to pick up the package. As he started to skate on the sidewalk he decided to take a shortcut as he saw a flight of stairs with a railing in the middle of it and at the bottom was the other side of the buildings next to him so he jumped onto the railing and grinded all the way and jumped at the end getting some air as he landed onto another sidewalk. After a few minutes of skateboarding, Y/N got to Archer square the place where he will pick up the package. He looked around and then a man wearing a trench coat with a hat and glasses covering his face and gave him a package and the address where it was needed to be sent. Y/N did not question as the man gave him one hundred dollars and walked away so quick even the man didn't see the face of Y/N. Afterwards Y/N started skateboarding to the historic district as he grabbed cars sometimes to help him go fast and an half hour later he arrived at the district but once he got to the address the person said they did not order anything and closed the door leaving Y/N confused what to do with this package so he decided to do the only thing he can do now, he opened it. After he opened the leather bag the held the package he found a round sphere with blue lights around it as it was made of what looked like steel. As he held the sphere he felt it start to buzz slowly soon it starts to buzz faster and faster and light up even more as it felt like a thousand bees were inside of it wanting to kill all they saw.

Y/N: What the heck it this thing?!

So the sphere opened up a light as it was now buzzing like crazy and made a loud charging noise kind of like.

Y/N: A Bomb!

Before he could throw it a gigantic shockwave came from the sphere knocking out Y/N as he fell down onto the ground as the sphere rolled out of his unconscious hands as he lay on the ground with the sphere next to him. As he was out all around him people were screaming in pain before dyeing as building broke and some burst into flames as the area around him turned into a crater with fire all around him. After everything stopped exploding and bursting into flames the same person that handed him the bomb came to the area and somehow cleared out all the fire in his path to Y/N but as he got to him he froze at what he saw but Y/N heard what the man said before he quickly left leaving him alone.

?: No you're not the one that needed to be here!

After a few minutes Y/N got up but as soon as he tried to get up he felt an unholy pain surge through his whole body as he fell quickly back onto the ground screaming in pain. His clothes were torn up a bit as he had light burns on parts from the fire that were closely around him. Soon enough Y/N looked up to see a chopper flying up in the air above him.

Chopper Man: Hey are you okay?! You need to get out of here quickly there is a path next to you to get out now go!

Y/N got up as the pain slowly went away as he then looked around and sure enough he saw a path that could lead him out so he slowly went through it and ended up in a parking garage that was near the area he was originally in. He slowly made his way through as everything around was breaking apart around him but he stopped as he saw something unusual that caught his eyes quickly.

Y/N: Are those shadows moving on their own?

Sure enough the shadows he saw were moving on their own like they were waves as he slowly walks to them to see if he was just going crazy or not. Once he got close enough the shadows flew from their original spot to him but as he tried to protect himself as he put up his hands in front of him he saw the shadows to into them as he felt more powerful after all of the shadows went inside of him.

Y/N: What the heck happened to me?!

Before he could question more about this he felt more of the garage start to break apart so he quickly got out and just in time as the building crashed down becoming nothing more than rubble. Y/N quickly continued to move forward eventually getting to the bridge connecting the Historic and the Neon districts together. Before he could cross he got a call from his phone so he picked it up as saw it was Zeke. He decided to answer it once he got near some cops that were making sure people were okay.

Y/N: Hey Zeke I am kind of not in the best moment to talk right now.

Not even a second after he said that Zeke responded.

Zeke over the phone: Yeah I know I was just walking around and I saw that explosion people are saying that it was some terrorist I am on the other side of the bridge so hurry up and get here!

Y/N nodded his head and did not end the call jump put it in his jacket pocket and put it on speaker. But once he took his first step onto the bridge it started to shake violently as it scared everyone on both sides on the bridge as they though it was the terrorist but they were so wrong. Under the bridge and on the lower part of its sides the shadows themselves somehow grabbed the bridge and were shaking it like crazy.

Zeke over the phone: Quick man it's the terrorist run!

Y/N then started to make a dash for it as every step the shadows went crazier and crazier almost ripping the bridge into tiny pieces. After a few minutes of running and trying to keep his balance Y/N made it to the other side and saw Zeke running over to him but before Y/N could make it to him he passed out and landed on the floor as the shadows then stopped moving and the bridge settled down.

(That is the end of chapter one of this book I hope you all liked it and I will be updating this book along with my other book **The beginning of a new adventure** which I hope you will read to but for now peace ladies and gentlemen)


	2. More control and new power?

**More Control and a new power?**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

After the explosion and the shakeup at the bridge Y/N was sent into a short coma but in the time he was in it Empire city went to hell. Crimes were happening left and right as most of the cops were dead and the rest were too scared to fight back against the gangs that controlled different parts of the ruined city. Then a plague struck that killed lots of people so the government put the whole city on lock down to keep the threat in. So after 6 days since he was sent into that coma Y/N woke up to be surprised every shadow in the makeshift hospital Zeke put together were moving and soon absorbed by him but the shadows didn't come back. So Y/N started to train to control his powers without anyone to help him but every hour every minute hell every second he could fell himself become stronger. Now he and Zeke were on the rooftop as Y/N was stretching out his body. While he was doing that Zeke was on the couch till he turned his head over to him.

Zeke: Hey man if you want some practice why don't you attack those dummies they aren't worth anything so far so go crazy.

Y/N stopped stretching and gives thumbs up to him as he walks slowly to each dummy and moved them like they were enemies surrounding him ready to take him out.

Y/N: Hey Zeke you want to see something I have been working on?

Zeke paused the T.V. he was watching and got up and turned towards his friend to see what he could do as he hopped it would be better that the boring show he was watching. After Y/N saw that he was looking he opened his palms at the ground as the shadows the dummies made started to move like tentacles in every direction. Once they were all moving he threw his hands up to the sky as the shadows moved from the ground and formed tentacles made of pure shadows and wrapped around each dummy with a grip enough to break a train easily as they then crushed them as much as they could before Y/N closed his palms and put his hands to his sides as the tentacles became shadows again and the dummies fell to the ground destroyed. Zeke was staring in awe as his mouth looked like it would hit the ground as hard as a cannonball that got shot out of cannon.

Zeke: Wow dude that was so cool! You're really getting a handle on your powers man I wish I could do that myself.

Y/N turned around and smiles but before he could respond to him for the complement a huge plane flew overhead so low to the ground shaking the ground and the building a little bit till it flew towards Archer park. After he was farther away Zeke and Y/N regained their balance as Zeke then turns to look at the direction the plane flew off to.

Zeke: Wow that flew so low I thought it would hit us!

After a few seconds their T.V. started to turn to static as it soon started to go back to normal but something else was on instead of the previous show that was on before. One the screen was now a man in a weirdly made room as he then starts to talk.

Voice of survival: Hey everyone it's the voice of survival here to tell you that the government just dropped food in Archer square so you better get there before the reapers do and stay tuned for survival tips so we can all get through this thing together.

After he was done talking the static came back before the show before came back and started playing again before Zeke turned off the T.V. and looked back to Y/N with a smile on his face.

Zeke: You here that it seems that we got some new food we better get there fast even if it is from the government we need to eat.

Y/N nodded his head and walked over to the door on the roof before stopping and turning around and heading towards and opened edge of the building and smiling downward. He then turned to Zeke before jumping backwards off the edge of the building as Zeke then ran quickly down the stairs scared of his friend only once he got down to find him perfectly find with a crack on the ground under him and shadows moving back to their original places.

Zeke: What the heck happen?!

Y/N: When I jumped down from the roof all the shadows moved and protected me from the force of the land but not the ground I guess.

Zeke was still a little shocked at how the shadows did that so fast but then he shook his head and looked back at the younger male as he gives a small smile to him.

Zeke: Well anyway before we head to the square we need to head over somewhere. I traded a guy one of my homemade battery for a new gun since when you touched the last on the shadows are you destroyed it.

Y/N shakes his head at that memory before the two started to run through the streets till they got to a parking lot with three cars parked right next to each other. Zeke looked frustrated at this and shook his head.

Zeke: Dang it he said that it would be under a car why didn't he tell me which one!

After he said that Y/N got an I dead and walked up towards that cars and opened his palms towards to ground again and then threw then up into the air as shadow tentacles grabs the cars and threw them away as Zeke was right and there was a gun where the car on the right use to be.

Zeke: Nice man but you looked a little drained are you okay?

Y/N kneeled down as he felt like he just got all the wind blow out of him as he looks to see the building that was in front of them was casting a huge shadows so he aimed his right hand towards the shadow as he starts to absorb it and soon once it was all gone he felt perfectly fine again.

Y/N: Yeah just had to recharge guess I need more practice on using that move so it doesn't drain me so much.

He then got up as he and Zeke ran over to Archer square only to find the food was stuck on the large statue that was at the center of the square as people were scared that it would never get down and if the reapers will show up soon. Both Y/N and Zeke were looking at it and then Zeke looked at Y/N.

Zeke: Hey man we both know you're the only on able to get up there and knock that thing down from there.

Y/N nodded his head and ran towards the statue and jumped up higher than a normal person and grabbed the top ledge on the base of the statue and pulled himself up and grabbed a steel wire that was out of its original place and climbed up it to one of the rings that circled the statue and walked along it till he got to the package that held all the food and saw it had a rusted metal part that connected it to the parachute. Y/N then felt something weird since he had no shadows close to use he looked behind himself to find something that he has not saw before. His own shadow was moving but it had red glowing eyes as it lifted its hand and shot a large spike of shadows and broke the rusted metal but once it did that it also hurt Y/N for some reason as his shadow then turned back to normal. Y/N fell to his knees but soon heard gun shots and turned his head to find them. The Reapers.

So everyone that is the end of this chapter I am making them short since I want this to have a lot of chapters because unlike my KH book this doesn't have tons of worlds so I have to write them short but this will have more action if not the same amount as my KH books will have so see you next time peace


	3. The most powerful shadow ever created

**The most powerful shadow ever created**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

As Y/N looked above from the statue he could see everyone in the square running for their lives as multiple people with red hoodies that covered their faces that had guns shooting at everyone away from the food without any mercy. Y/N just stood there staring at the carnage that was happening but then he felt his shadow move again and turned to look at it as it made itself stay in place to look at him. He was shocked beyond anything as he saw his shadow look at him with its dark pure red eyes staring into his own E/C but then it did thing he though was impossible, it talked.

?: Do you feel anger towards those in the hoods?

Y/N took a step back in shock as his own shadow had just talked to him which should not be possible. He then decided to respond to the shadow about its question.

Y/N: Yes I do but what are you and what do you want?

He said as he was now in a more defensive position not really trusting what was happening if it was reality or just a dream. Then the shadow moved more until it started to lift up from the ground gaining a new less flat form and once it was fully up standing in front of Y/N it looked like him but made of pure shadows and with glowing dark red eyes. It then showed a smile at him as it walked over to him slowly as he backed away bit by bit.

Shadow Y/N: I guess you can call be Shadow Y/N and what I want is to give you more power to defeat those hooded people and to get out of this city.

The shadow then lifted his right hand up slowly as shadows floated off it every second from his shoulder to his fingers and the rest of his body did the same as he moved it. He then held his hand in front of himself showing he wanted to give Y/N a handshake as he waited to the real Y/N to shake it.

Shadow Y/N: All you have to do is shake my hand and let me teach you how to use all the powers of the shadows without any questions simple and easy okay.

Y/N studied him carefully checking to see if he was telling the truth and not just trying to do something else but he found that he showed no ill will to speak of. So Y/N then shook the shadowy counterparts hand slowly as it smiled and shadows went from his shadowy hand onto Y/N's hand and soon engulfed his entire body. After a few seconds the shadows went into his body and as Y/N looked around for his counterpart he was nowhere to be seen and his shadow was back to normal again. But he then heard his voice but more like an echo this time.

Shadow Y/N: Now just use your anger towards your enemies and the shadows with grow stronger and form new attacks but you only can use the basic attack now, but in the future when you're stronger you will gain more powers over the shadows but until then have fun. HAHAHAHAHA!

After he was done Y/N then remembered about the reapers attacking people and he quickly jumped down from the tall statue and landed with the shadows at the base of the statue saving him as he slowly walks over to the reapers catching their attention as they all turn towards him guns aimed and ready to kill. Thinking it would be too easy to do this some of the reapers charged at him as shadows around him started to go to him and just as on reaper of the five that charged at him tries to hit him with the blunt side of its gun Y/N dodged it and grabbed the reapers head and slammed it into the ground making a large crack on the concrete killing the reaper quickly. Just then two of the five now four charged and tried to punch him in the head as the other one tries to kick his legs only for Y/N to turn quickly and jump slightly into the air and spin around to kick both of them in the head making them fall back and before they landed on their backs Y/N landed and pushed hard on their guts towards the ground smashing them both onto it taking them out as well. The last two that decided to attack him without shooting him up stood there scared of what he just did and tried to run back to the other to kill him off but Y/N used the shadows next to them to grab them and throw them at him as he pulled his hands back and them forward towards the two reapers that were flying towards him to have two large spikes made of shadows to form from the two smaller statues next to him impaling them and killing them as well. The shadows shortly after doing so disappeared as the last three reapers that did not charge shook in fear from him as Y/N looked down at all the other reapers that he killed before lifting his head up and looking at the last of them with pure anger. If looks could kill this one would eradicate all of humanity and the three reapers did not like it one bit so they decided on the only thing they could do. So they quickly ran for it as fast as they could and as far as they could they even bumped into things just trying to get away from him. After they were gone everyone that ran and hide from them came out even Zeke and they all ran to the food to get just enough that they needed. Zeke then walked over to Y/N and patted his back as he was very proud of what his friend just did.

Zeke: Man you just whooped their butt so hard they will think twice before messing with you again.

Y/N then turned towards him as he then gave a small smile at him as he then looked over at everyone as they got food that they needed as he saw Zeke got some food for them as well. All was well and good for everyone until the huge T.V. turned on with static at first until it cleared up to show the voice of survival again as he starts to talk.

Voice of Survival: Hey everyone Voice of Survival here and I got some news from you.

Then on the screen a picture of Y/N running out of the historic district after the blast was show as it was kind of blurry because of what happened.

Voice of Survival: You see this man? This is Y/N and he was at the blast site when it hit and he was just fine. So seeing as he was fine and everyone else wasn't how do we know he is not the terrorist and now he's got some new freaky powers!

It then showed a picture of Y/N using the Shadow Spikes against the reapers as they entered them killing them instantly.

Voice of Survival: So now the terrorist has powers so if you see him take him out before he takes us out voice of survival out!

After that everyone else looked at him and other than Zeke and started to pick up anything they could and started throwing it at him in both anger and fear as Y/N held up his hands to protect himself as him and Zeke then ran out of that area and to somewhere they could talk without anyone attacking Y/N.

Y/N: I save them from the reapers and they attack me just from what someone says I am!

He then punched then wall of the alleyway they were in hard making a crack on the wall scaring Zeke a little bit. But then Zeke has an idea.

Zeke: Hey I think I got an idea that could help us get out of here so people won't be attacking you.

Y/N then turned around and looked at him ready to hear his idea as he leaned against the wall he just punched with his arms crossed his chest.

Zeke: Okay so there is a bridge out of here but it's guarded by tons of cops we just need to get through them and we are free what do you say?

Y/N took a few second to think this idea over in his head before he decided it was a good plan and if he stayed here people would just keep attacking him in fear and anger.

Y/N: Okay so just tell me where to go Zeke.

Zeke smiles at this but then he remembered something just then.

Zeke: Okay I will tell you were to go in your phone but I need to get something we will met at the bridge so see you later man.

Zeke then ran out of the alleyway and off towards somewhere but once he left Y/N's shadow moved again and formed shadow Y/N as he was leaning next to Y/N as he looked over at him with a serious look in his eyes.

Shadow Y/N: I can tell this will fail those cops will make sure no one will be able to get out just be ready when this plan fails.

Y/N then looked over at his counterpart with a questionable stare towards him as he wanted him to answer the question he did not answer before.

Y/N: okay so you told me who you are and what you want but you did not tell me what you are so spill it now.

Shadow Y/N just laughed at the sentence for a bit getting Y/N mad before he then looked at him again with a smile on his face.

Shadow Y/N: I am the most powerful shadow ever created and after the plan fails we are going to have some fun with all you will learn and we will take out the one who started this all just you wait.

He then disappeared again leaving Y/N wondering who he meant by the one who started this all but knew he wasn't going to get the answer yet as he then got the location of the bridge on his phone from Zeke and head to it


	4. The deal for freedom

**The deal for freedom**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

After walking for a while Y/N got to the location which was the Stampton Bridge which was the only thing connecting Empire City to the United States. Y/N was staring at the bridge for a few minutes as he waited for Zeke to get here and a few seconds later Zeke runs up to Y/N and then he started panting as he crouched a little as he put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath as best as he could. Y/N turned to him with his arms crossed over each other in front of his chest with a raised eyebrow.

Y/N: What has got you so out of breath?

Zeke was still panting but soon had enough breath to stand back up straight and look back at Y/N to answer his question.

Zeke: Well I had to go get a new gun that is better than the old one so I had to run from there to here and I am not like you so that's why I am out of breath.

Y/N rolled his eyes at him saying that since even if he did not have powers he would not be as tired as him knowing his friend need to exercise more and not sit on that couch all day long. Zeke then took a few steps ahead of him and pointed at the bridge.

Zeke: There it is Stampton Bridge the only thing that stands between us and freedom all you need to do is take out those cops and we are free think you can do that?

He said as he turned his head towards Y/N with a raised eyebrow and a smile on his face to which he rolled his eyes again and started walking to the bridge. After a few minutes Y/N got to the bridge to see a mob of people there as well giving him a plan to get rid of the guards easily and make sure no one got hurt. So Y/N walked over to the side of the bridge railings and leapt over and grabbed the underside of the bridge and started to climb to where the cops were slowly and quietly as to not get caught. Once he was under them Y/N let go with one of his hands and started to use his powers over the shadows to make them form some **Shadow Tentacles** once they were formed he moves them slowly to each side of the bridge and towards the cops. Then once they were right next to them he made all of the tentacles grab the cops legs and pull them off the ground and threw them into the ocean and then he climbed back to the top of the bridge as all the crowd was impressed that the so called terrorist is actually helping them having painted him in a new light to them. Y/N then walked towards the door that was closed as to keep people out who were not allowed he used the tentacles to grab the door and pry it off and throw it into the ocean just like the guards as everyone from the crowd along with Y/N and Zeke ran into the next area but soon they had to duck under cover thanks to some cops that started to shoot at them. Zeke was next to Y/N as he then turned to look at him.

Zeke: Hey mind taking them out for us.

Y/N nodded with a calm confident smile on his face as he started to get up but Zeke grabbed his shoulder so Y/N turned to look at him.

Zeke: By the way you seem somehow different why?

Y/N: Well I guess with all this new powers I have the confidence to do almost anything and I would like to get new powers so I guess I just am more confident and calm about everything.

He said as he moved Zeke's hand and jumped over the cover he was behind and charged at the two cops that were on shipping containers. Both cops saw him and started firing but that was in vain as Y/N just used the **Shadow Tentacles** to protect himself and once he was close enough to one of the cops he moved the tentacles out of the way and jumped up to him with his right fist pulled back. Once he was right in front of the cop he punched him right in the gut knocking the wind out of him so once Y/N landed he swept the cops with his legs making him fall off the container only for a tentacle to grab him and throw him at the other cop sending them both into the water under the bridge. Everyone ran to the other door that was closed as Y/N destroyed it just like the last one. The crowd of people decided to wait till Y/N said it was clear so only Y/N and Zeke ran in only to have a turret fire at them but before it could hit Zeke Y/N moved him out of the way and made a **Shadow Tentacle** to rip the turret apart and then grab the cop who was firing and throw him through another turret. (I know the original bridge was different but this is kind of like my own version of the world) The other turret was destroyed as the cop behind it was hit by the broken body of the previous cop. Seven more cops charged at Y/N and Zeke and one of them made the worst choice in their lives.

Random Cop: Stop them don't let them out of here!

Hearing that sentence Y/N pupils started to shrink as something inside of him snapped. He then looked at them as the cops soon stopped and started to shake at the huge amount of killing intent coming from him.

Y/N: I will not let you keep us here! **I WILL NOT BE A LIKE A CAGED ANIMAL!**

The last sentence he yelled had his voice sound like it was fused with Shadow Y/N as after he yelled that he made every shadow go to the cops and formed fifteen **Shadow Spears** to impale them all killing them instantly and after a few seconds they disappeared leaving the cops there alone. Y/N then fell to the ground and he started breathing hard so Zeke quickly ran over to his friend to make sure he was okay.

Zeke: Dude are you okay? You look like you used too much of your power.

Y/N: Yeah just need to get to the cops shadows and I will be fine.

He then crawled to the dead cops and absorbed their shadows recharging him and leaving the cops shadowless. Y/N then got up perfectly fine so he told the crowd it was clear after he checked the area to see no other cops. Everyone walked to another door in front of them.

Zeke: It seems this is the last door so go ahead and rip it open and we can get the hell out of here.

Y/N formed some more tentacles and ripped the door open and everyone ran through the much bigger door than the last ones only for something terrible to happen. Once they were in the next room a wall of turret activated and started to shoot at everyone. Through the chaos of people dyeing Zeke broke a fence to the containment area only for him to fall into the water under the bridge as Y/N ran after him as the last person died so all the turret fired at him but Y/N was now running faster than the guns can shot. He then leapt into the containment area as the door closed behind him making then whole room dark so a few minutes. Then a light as turned on from behind a now visible glass window behind it was a woman sitting in a chair with some papers in her hand. See looked at Y/N and then she decided to speak.

?: Nice to meet you Y/N L/-

Y/N: Shut the hell up!

This outburst surprised her a bit, as she did not expect him to not want people to say his last name.

?: So it seems you don't like people saying your last name. Fine let me continue then, I can get you out of here as well as your friend and clear your name all I need is two things from you.

Y/N crossed his arms as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Y/N: And what will those be if I may ask?

The woman then lifted a picture of a man in it. He was black wearing a jacket with an orange shirt under it as he was also wearing a backpack.

Moya: My name is Moya and the man in this picture is my husband John. He was undercover of this group called the First Sons as to figure out what they were doing and how to stop them but after the blast he disappeared.

Y/N: So you want me to find him for you is what I'm guessing?

Moya nodded as she put the photo away and then looked back at Y/N

Moya: I also want you to find something called the ray sphere. It is the cause of that blast and in the wrong hands it could be dangerous. So you find the two for me and I will get you and your friend out of here do we have a deal?

Y/N looked at here and the walked over to a corner of the room that was the darkest and leaned on it. Then his shadow gained red eyes but hid it from Moya as the two started to whisper to each other.

Y/N: So do you think we should trust her and take the deal or no?

Shadow Y/N: Trust her no but take the deal just keep an eye on her got it.

Y/N nodded as he then walked to her again as his shadow turned back to normal once he got to Moya.

Y/N: Fine you have a deal I will get them and you better keep your promise.

Moya nodded her head as she then pressed a button and a trap door opened up behind Y/N.

Moya: The only way back now is through under the bridge we will talk later.

After she said that she walked out of the room as Y/N jumped through the door and made his way through the underside of the bridge and soon made his way back to Empire City. A few second after he got back he saw Zeke run up to him.

Y/N: Huh Zeke what happened to you?

Zeke looked at his friend as he then shock his head side to side.

Zeke: Well falling into the water is one thing but swimming back to land. Well I am no athlete is all I can say.

Y/N laughed a bit and rolled his eyes at Zeke's answer to his question.

Y/N: Yeah that's an understatement. Anyway let's head back home I have a way to get us out of here but I need a rest today has been hell.

Zeke nodded his head as the two slowly made their way back to Zeke's roof to relax for a bit.


End file.
